


Gluttony's Punishment

by hanorganaas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Dark Humor, Food Poisoning, Gen, Impala Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God he was going to sue the fuck out of that dinner that gave him the spoiled food that made him so ill. It was too bad, the place made a mean meal of bacon and eggs." Written for HC_Bingo using the "Food Poisoning" Square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Supernatural Fic be gentle. Based on a real life incident that happened in my dormroom, enjoy.

Dad had once told him that one day Dean was going to regret eating as much as he did. And it was the only time he thought his demon hunting father was insane. Well as he lied in the back seat of his speeding Impala trying with all his might not to once again hack up his food; he knew his dad was looking down upon him and mumbling the words “I told you so” as he laughed hysterically.

God he was going to sue the fuck out of that dinner that gave him the spoiled food that made him so ill. It was too bad, the place made a mean meal of bacon and eggs.

“Are you hanging in there Dean?” He heard the voice of his brother Sam say as he felt a comforting hand gently resting on his arm.

“Sammy!” Dean moaned as he gripped his aching stomach, “keep both hands on the wheel I don’t want my baby to be totaled…again.”

“I’m not driving Cas is.”

Did the sickness make him delirious too or did he just hear Cas was fucking driving his Impala? Did angels even know how to drive? Okay so understood Sam’s concern for him, but he knew how damn protective he was over the Impala that it was better that he drove then trust a precious object in the hands of a supernatural being

“WHAT?!”

“I told you it was a bad idea to let me drive the car,” Cas said as the car’s speed began to steadily decrease, “look Dean if you are that concerned I’ll pull over and let Sam take the wheel no big deal.”

“Keep driving Cas,” Sam grumbled.

“But your bro-“

“KEEP DRIVING THE DAMN CAR.”

Dean slowly tried to sit up and support Cas’s suggestion to pull over, but it soon proved to be a mistake. A wave of dizziness and nausea washed over his body. Soon he could no longer control the need to heave. As if Sammy was reading his mind he passed over a bucket he could use to deposit his bodily waste, the moment Dean tasted vomit on his tongue.

This round of vomiting was worse than before, he could feel it course through his bones as he hacked up. It lasted for a minute before he leaned back, his body shaking as it recovered from the shock. It was silent for a few moments as Dean regulated his breathing again. And then…..

 _I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch - will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening me  
Gallileo, gallileo, gallileo, gallileo,  
Gallileo figaro magnifico _

Sam turned his head towards Cas and raised an eyebrow.

“What,” Cas said, “it was quiet I thought we could use some music.”

And as the whimsical sound of Queen blasted through the car speakers, Dean leaned forward and hacked up again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Winchester,” Doctor Ashton said as she looked into the file containing Dean’s test results, “your brother has a case of Salmonella, it is not serious and it should go away within the next few days but we’re keeping him overnight under observation but I wouldn’t worry he should be released within the next few days.”

“Can I see him?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

“He is resting now but should be willing to see visitors in a couple of hours. In the meanwhile he asked me to give you this note. If you need anything I shall be around.”

“Thank you.”

As Doctor Ashton walked away Sam looked down at the simple piece of paper with scribbled writing. Cas walked over to his side trying to look over his shoulder.

“What does it say?” He asked.

“You let Cas drive the Impala again especially when I’m sick, I’ll kick your ass.”


End file.
